


Not Alone

by imthehotgirl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Eddie comforts Buck after he gets the news he won't be working with the 118 for the foreseeable future.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'd started this fic a few weeks back, lost inspiration for a bit than came back to it when I wasn't feeling so hot myself emotionally. This hurt to write but was equally self-soothing. I hope y'all enjoy some aspect of it. :) Comments and/or kudos, thanks, loves!

“Buck?” Eddie asked, drawing closer to Buck’s bed as he spoke. He hadn’t been there, at the hospital when Bobby had delivered the news to Buck. But he could empathize because he understood the situation, he knew Buck. And Eddie knew the very idea of being stuck behind a desk for the unforeseeable future due to his injuries was devastating to Buck.

“Go away, Eddie,” came the muffled, stuffy nose reply, the other man completely buried underneath the bedcovers, seemingly coming off an intense crying jag if Eddie had to guess. The very thought left Eddie feeling twisted inside.

“No can do, babe,” he insisted, rounding the bed and effortlessly removing his shoes before climbing into bed next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist, pulling him close as he gently rested his forehead against Buck’s shoulder. He found himself in that moment only able to pray that his presence was having a calming effect on Buck, the other man’s breathing coming out less and less in jagged, heavy spurts and slowly evening out the longer they lay together.

“Eddie?” Buck’s voice sounded like it’d been coated in gravel, almost like it physically pained him to speak aloud before slowly turning around in the circle of Eddie’s arms to face him.

Eddie’s features flooded with worry, his thumb gently stroking Buck’s cheek, silently willing his boyfriend to meet his gaze.

“What? What is it, Evan? What can I do to help you?” he murmured.

“Where’s Christopher?” Buck finally asked.

“Downstairs asleep on the couch,” Eddie said. “Why?”

“I just…I want him here. With us. Please,” Buck pleaded softly, not even aware when the tears started sliding down his face again. They were a constant physical manifestation of his anger, frustration and fear. All he’d ever wanted for as long as he could remember was to be a firefighter. And now that it was being taken away from him, all Buck felt was an immense sense of loss. He was just exhausted from the onslaught of conflicting emotions. But with all the crap he found himself wading in, he’d somehow managed to find a silver lining. Eddie and Christopher continued to be with him, supporting him and loving him through it all.

“That’s right, Buck. And we’re going to keep being here for you whatever you need,” Eddie insisted firmly, holding Christopher who slept on unawares in his father’s arms.

Buck had been so caught up in his melancholy he hadn’t even realized Eddie had left him alone to get Christopher as requested or the fact that he’d spoken aloud.

After gently placing his son in between them on Buck’s bed, Eddie leaned over, brushing his lips against Buck’s forehead. “Try and get some sleep, babe. We’ll talk more in the morning,” Eddie said softly.

Buck nodded in response to Eddie’s words, one, final, involuntary shudder coursing through him before his eyes mercifully fluttered closed and his breathing evened out once again.

Eddie sighed heavily, staring up at the bedroom loft’s ceiling for several minutes, the familiar breathing of both his son and boyfriend lulling him into more of a sense of tranquility than his own thoughts or Buck’s could do for either of them.

He was relieved he’d followed his gut and driven himself and Christopher to Buck’s at the end of his shift. He couldn’t stand the thought of his boyfriend being alone right now, falling asleep by himself after everything that’d transpired that day.

He felt he was right, that everything would look better come morning. But for now, it just needed to be the three of them, their little family together… Buck drawing safety and comfort from it however he could. It left Eddie feeling overwhelmed yet equally content that he and Christopher were able to show Buck that despite his mind trying to convince him otherwise, he was, in fact, not alone in any of this. They were going to help him through it no matter what. And with that issue as resolved as it could be in the middle of the night, Eddie focused once again on Christopher’s and Buck’s breathing, readily falling into an easy sleep himself being with the two people he loved most in the world.

THE END


End file.
